Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum is a character from Adventure Time and one of Finn's love interests. She is the ruler of the candy kingdom and often gives Finn and Jake job's like slaying monster hiding dangerous item's or acting as body guards. A lot of time's they are saving her when she gets kidnapped by the Ice King. But when Science is invalid she can hold her own like she did with Ricardio the 2nd she she encountered him. Her relationship with Finn has been hard to say. Finn loves her but she did not love him back. The only reason for this was because their was a major age difference with two. Some might say she does not deserve Finn but she tries her best to keep Finn safe like when he was dating Flame Princess. She is 827 years old The B Team Storyline Best Friends: Finn, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle and Starfire Worst Enemies: Discord and Ricardio When we first see her she was her regular age but when discord smoked her with a smoke ball she turned younger and because of that Lemongrab joined Vilgax's alliance. however she can't turn herself back because discord added an ingredient to it so she can't turn herself back. but on the bright Finn likes her now, but what will Flame princess think. However there is a way to turn back and she will do it, realizing that she needs to be 18 despite Skipper, Bender and Finn's ideas. Bubblegum is surprised to learn Heloise botched the experiment and then she does the real thing restoring her age The V Team Island Adventure Before this is all happened she appeared briefly in The V Team Island Adventure and was working with Finn, Jake, Marceline, Bender, Skipper, Django, King Julian, Jorgen, Starfire, Axel, Frida, Jack O' Lanturn, Private, Kowalsi, Rico, El Tigre, Roxas, Scorpion and Jimmy Neutron while reluctantly working with Ice King. The Grand Summer Season Trek Princess Bubblegum returns in the recent story as a prisoner in Angry Aztec, She is rescued by Bender, Heloise, Skipper, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle and Finn as the six wandering how it is possible that she was turned to a 13 year old again without the Lich's presence. Bubblegum tells the six the story above It's revealed that she indeed can be cured from her condition on the negative side of her possibly dying but she goes against it and House respects her opinion. She is kidnapped by current and Emperor Pete and put in a separate cell from her hosts where Veger mutates her and forces her to fight her friends but Ice King stops it and saves her with Spike and Flame Princess She is mad that Finn chose Sari so Pete convinces her to join him for her regular age back and for Finn. All of Pete's alliance that Skipper wanted this to happen because he wants Bubblegum back at normal age but to just be friends with Finn since Everyone even Finn himself believes that him and Bubblegum aren't meant to be more than friends. It is revealed that she was tested by Bender, Django, Skipper and Heloise and the test was her loyalty to the team and Finn. After Django had a talk with her she realized she was in the wrong and stopped what she was doing. But Finn saw that he still love Bubblegum so the 2 become a couple. As for Sari she and Bubblegum both agree that should sometime happen to her Finn can go to Sari in order to help him be happy. She is now at the Candy Kingdom making sure they don't kill themselves. Bubblegum calls over Bender, Skipper, Finn, Heloise and King Julian for her talk to go back to 18, which Twilight and Jimmy Neutron get involved too and through Heloise's real plan she is back to normal. Now that she's 18 and she and Finn are able to have a relationship it's a happy ending for both of them. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Princess Bubblegum is set to return and help Finn, Bender, Skipper, Marceline and the others again against Discord. And this also goes for Sigma. Apparently according to her Discord has caused his activities for at least a week around the universe. Bubblegum manages to locate the area where they will find the first mystical ring 343 Guilty Spark printed out for them. She then helps Phineas, Neutron and Heloise with finding it, after returning to the grotto she is among the seven kidnapped by MOM Bubblegum is separated from the guys and in result she helps the girls find Finn, Bender and the others. Afterwards she joins Bender's other team he is in, Allies and enemies Friends: Finn, Jake, Marceline (grudgingly), Ice King (grudgingly), Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Frida Suarez, Jack O' Lanturn, Axel, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Snide, Sagat, Dr. House, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, the Chief, Carmelita Fox, Mandark, the Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Worf, Captain Picard, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Candance , Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman and Roll, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Starscream Enemies: Ricardio, the Lich, Uka Uka, the Daleks, Brother Blood, Taurus Bulba, Vilgax and his allegiance, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, the Master, the Children of Megatron Trivia * She's the ruler of the candy kingdom before Discord turned her 13 again * She and Starfire share a voice actor and are both princesses. * Bubblegum was a double agent because she was helping Bender making the Petes his pawn and they unknowingly gave him and the group everything they needed and Bender even manipulated Bubblegum into doing this to make her and Finn happy needlessly to say he succeeded. It was revealed that Bubblegum went along with Bender's plan and they manipulated the Petes by having Bubblegum ham up the role of the "tragic heroine." of what happened with Finn so she could infiltrate the group and help her friend/boss. * Her full name is "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." We learned that from Marceline who was the first person to call her Bonnibel. * She is actually 827 years old. Gallery Snapshot 4 (11-8-2012 9-43 AM).png Snapshot 5 (11-8-2012 9-43 AM).png Snapshot 13 (11-8-2012 9-45 AM).png Snapshot 14 (11-8-2012 9-45 AM).png Snapshot 15 (11-8-2012 9-46 AM).png Snapshot 16 (11-8-2012 9-46 AM).png Snapshot 17 (11-8-2012 9-46 AM).png Snapshot 20 (11-8-2012 9-47 AM).png Snapshot 22 (11-8-2012 9-47 AM).png Snapshot 21 (11-8-2012 9-47 AM).png Snapshot 23 (11-8-2012 9-48 AM).png Snapshot 25 (11-8-2012 9-48 AM).png Snapshot 26 (11-8-2012 9-48 AM).png Snapshot 29 (11-8-2012 9-49 AM).png Snapshot 32 (11-8-2012 9-50 AM).png bubblegum.png 13.png bubblegum.gif Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Rivals Category:True Neutral Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Royalty Category:Non Humans Category:Science Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Double Agent Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Scientists Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Classic Princess Category:Princesses Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Finn and Bubblegum Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Villain's Crush Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who don't believe in magic Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Love Interests of Finn Category:Badass Princess Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hynden Walch Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rie Tanaka Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters